


Infected

by RandomPerson064



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mr. X is a monster sweetheart, Other, Rewritten of course, and he can't find the line between both, because my writing sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPerson064/pseuds/RandomPerson064
Summary: After his fight with the already transformed William Birkin, Leon got infected with the G-Virus. With a growing weakness taking over his body, he has to rely on one person to get him proper treatment.Well, not quite a person...(Based on @leonsatwinkchangemymind headcanon. This is the old story rewritten because I realized my writing sucks. I'm not a native English speaker, so if I make any mistakes, please let me know.)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

A strange feeling filled the pit of Leon’s stomach as he grabbed some herbs, sprays, and ammunition to leave Marvin behind. It was wrong, even when the rookie knew that the lieutenant wasn't in his best shape and couldn't help much.  _ He'll become a zombie in a short time, I can't... _ He stopped to breathe for a couple of seconds and regain his focus.  _ Some of this stuff will have to stay. I don't see why I should take these planks and what the hell will I do with a red gem?  _

After he organized his items, Leon opened the gate under the statue, said his last goodbyes to Marvin, and left hearing the older man groan behind him. As the entrance to the police station under the stature closed behind him, Leon sighed.  _ I won't let you down, Marvin. _

The room under the statue was pleasant compared to the blood-stained rooms with rotting corpses and flesh-eating zombies at the police station. This one was clean, for one. The floor was made of wood and there were nice decorations on its walls. There was a box in the right corner, a typewriter on the desk, and a couple of cartridge boxes for his shotgun and Matilda scattered around the room. He quickly reloaded his weapons and went down with the elevator on his right. 

When the elevator stopped, Leon noticed the pitch-black environment that surrounded him. He turned on his flashlight and saw some stairs leading down.  _ Why is every place here so dark? _

He went down the stairs until he caught a glimpse of a broken metal gate with some light coming from the room behind it. The stairs continued to go down, so this was definitely not his last stop, but he wanted to save his flashlight’s batteries, so he went in.  _ I can go back later, there’s always time. _

As Leon walked inside, he saw a huge monster running on top of the room he was currently in. The monster’s steps were heavy, making the metal creak under it, and its growls made a shiver crawl into the young man’s spine.  _ I hope I don't have to see it again.  _ He continued to walk forward until he saw another room, but the door was barricaded with a fallen locker. Leon put Matilda inside his holster and managed to push the locker out of the way. He entered the room victoriously but was soon pushed back by that massive monster he had seen earlier. It grabbed him by his vest, slammed his back on the metal floor underneath them a couple of times, and its shoulder pulsed, an enormous eye trying to open. They both fell into another room.

Leon stood in place, lying on the floor, unable to get up, because his back hurt so much. It also seemed to have taken damage from the fall, because it tried to get up with some difficulty, soon approaching the fallen cop. The monster now, when he looked closer, used to be a blonde man, probably a scientist, because of the ripped lab coat and the jeans pants it wore. 

He barely had enough time to process that, because he had to dodge when it tried to hit Leon’s head with a metal pipe. With some adrenaline to make the pain less terrible, the rookie quickly got on his feet and managed to shoot the aberration a couple of times. That’s when an enormous eye opened on its shoulder, and Leon realized he was screwed.

Leon quickly got away and shot the anomaly more times. The more damage it took, the more furious it became, so, when Leon was dodging a hit to his head, the monster managed to hit his back with the pipe, making the rookie cop fall down to the floor with a scream. It grabbed Leon’s vest with one hand and, with the other, injected something like a snail into his mouth, making the young man shiver and twitch in its grasp.

The cop grabbed his knife and stuck it in the huge eye on the monster’s shoulder, making it back away in pain, trip, and fall off the railing.

Leon, barely breathing, fell on his butt and supported his hurting back onto one of the machines behind him. He coughed a couple of times and wheeze as he tried to regain his ability to breathe.  _ Shit, what the fuck was that? _

He vomited the little he had eaten the entire day right beside him. The young man could feel the thing the beast injected into his mouth move inside his body, and it certainly was disgusting. Leon, then, started feeling cold, every part of his body seemed to be freezing, and he started shivering. He curled into himself and lay down on the floor, closing his eyes. After a couple of minutes, Leon drifted off.

He woke up with the noise of metal clashing against something. Leon opened his eyes slowly and saw that some metal stairs had got down on the floor, making a way for him to leave this room. His back still hurt, but it seemed to be a little better, however, now, his shoulder also hurt. The rookie cop supported his weight on the machine behind him, getting on his feet slowly, and he managed to go up the stairs.

After walking for a while, he managed to get himself into another room with another box. He opened the locker to his right and was grateful when he saw the hip pouch.  _ The more items I can carry, the better the chance I make it out of here alive. _

He went up another set of metal stairs, sighing with happiness when he saw the RPD parking garage. Leon walked towards the closed gate.

”Shit...shit...I need a key card,” he mumbled to himself.  _ Why isn't anything around here easy?  _ It made him want to cry.

Leon heard something growl behind him. Hesitantly, he looked at the creature and saw an infected dog, with parts of his small body missing, eyes white and lifeless, walk closer to him. 

”I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay. It’s okay,” he tried to reason with the animal. Leon knew that it was probably scared because of the zombie apocalypse that was taking place in Racoon City, so he knew the best way to approach without getting bitten was being calm and reassuring it.

That didn't seem to be the case, however, since the infected animal launched at him at the spot, throwing Leon to the floor. The young man managed to hold it in place for a while, trying to grab Matilda, but someone shot the poor animal before he did.

"Hey," a female voice called.

"Who is that?" Leon asked, reaching for his gun.

"Stay sharp."

The dog rose again, and Leon killed it with a bullet from his pistol. He then pointed his gun at the woman, aiming for the head. She had her revolver aiming at him.

"Lower it," she ordered, but Leon didn't hesitate. She showed him her badge. "FBI."

"Sorry," Leon apologized, putting his gun in his holster. "Thank you..." The dog rose one more time, and the woman shot it again. "For your help."

"I'm surprised you made it this far," she walked away.

"FBI, huh?" Leon got up. "What's going on here?" he followed her.

"Sorry. That information is classified."

"Where are you going?"

The woman finally looked him in the eye. "Do yourself a favor: stop asking questions and get the hell out of here."

Leon was taken aback by her orders. She opened one of the doors in the parking garage and closed it behind her. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you!” He stood in place for a couple of seconds. Another human, and no sign of infection. He was so glad he found that FBI agent, maybe she could explain to him what was going on, how to proceed in situations like these. Because they taught him at the academy how to deal with a lot of different scenarios, but none of them was a zombie apocalypse, that’s for sure.

He looked behind him and saw the dead dog. Leon felt bad for it. It was infected with something that made it want to eat live flesh, of course, he would attack the young man. The bullets had made a huge hole in the dog’s stomach, and it made Leon want to throw up again.

He stopped staring at the dead dog and decided to go into the same door the woman had, which led to the jail block. Its cells were full of zombies that tried to launch themselves at him as Leon walked by.  _ How did they get infected? They didn't even get out of their cells... _

He heard someone calling: "Hello?"

"Hey," Leon greeted a man sitting in a cell far from the other ones.

"I can't believe it! A real human!" the man got up from where he was sitting with a smile on his face and grabbed the cell's bars. "Hello, human.”

"You been here long?"

"Long enough. Are we the last ones alive?"

"No, no, there's a few of us..."

"Oh...that's good news, I guess, " the man's mood darkened for a moment. "Unless, of course, Irons sent you."

"Irons...? Do you mean Chief Irons? Is he still around?" Leon asked the man. He didn't see the chief at the station, so he just assumed Irons was dead, maybe even one of the zombies he blew the head open with his shotgun.

"Who cares? Hopefully, he's someone's dinner by now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's the bastard that locked me in here," the man replied, getting even more nervous.

"I'm sure he had a good reason."

"He did, ” the man smoked his cigarette, blowing the smoke directly at Leon’s face. ”I was about to blow the whistle on his dirty ass,” he told Leon. ”I'd have done the same thing too, I guess."

Something creaked behind them, and they heard a couple of footsteps. The man's eyes widened, he grabbed onto his cell bars, like one of the zombies the young man had seen earlier and said: "Hey. I'll make you a deal..." the brunette showed Leon his keycard. "Unlock this cell, and I'll give you this. There's no other way out of that parking garage! Believe me!"

"Sorry... I can't do that. I have to talk to the chief first."

The creaking got even louder, closer. Leon shivered.

"Look," the man started. "We're both prisoners in this station. So either we play nice and help each other out...," the creaking sound got even closer. "Shit. It's coming," the man backed away from Leon slowly, completely terrified.

"What? What's coming?" the cop grabbed onto the cell bars. 

"C' mon -- c' mon, don't be an asshole...ok? You need this!" he stopped backing away. "Just get me the fuck out of here!"

A gloved hand broke through the wall and grabbed the man by his face. He widened his eyes and struggled against the creature’s firm grasp. Leon was sure that thing wasn't a zombie, hell, it wasn't even a licker, to begin with. The stranger yelled in a mix of terror and pain as it crushed his head against the wall. There was an explosion of blood, one of the brunette’s eyes popped out of its socket, and there was no more movement from him. No more noises coming from his mouth. The young man heard the footsteps of the creature slowly getting away.

Leon covered his mouth with his hand and curled down on the floor. "Oh my God. Oh my fucking god,” he mumbled. The urge to throw up got even bigger, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.  _ If I had listened to him and opened his cell, he would still be alive, we could have gotten out of here together, that  _ **_thing_ ** _ wouldn't have gotten to him, shit, shit, shit, shit… _

He heard heels approaching, and someone put a hand on his shoulder. He got up with a jolt of adrenaline and pointed his gun at the person.

"It's just me," the woman answered. "You can put that thing away," she approached the cell and examined the dead body inside it. ”Are you okay?”

"I don't even know what happened. It just happened so fast."

She looked at him: "I told you to get out of here. You wouldn't want to end up like Ben, would you?"

"You knew him?"

"He was an informant. Had information of use to my investigation."

"So it was true? What he said...it was all true?" she began getting away from him. "Hey, you can't keep walking away from me!" he held her by her arm, and she released herself, angry at him. "I don't even know your name!” he stopped to breathe for a couple of seconds. ”I'm Leon Kennedy."

"Find a way out before it's too late, Leon. Then we'll talk," she continued to walk away from him. "Name's Ada."

As she disappeared in the darkness of the jail, Leon looked once more at Ben's corpse. "I guess the deal's on."


	2. Chapter 2

The gate wouldn't budge. Leon tried with all his strength to move it, but it just wouldn't. His shoulder throbbed in pain because of his effort, so he decided to leave the metal gate alone.

The young man looked to his left and saw a red handle and an addendum on top of a wooden table. He grabbed both and quickly read the note. _Of course, the power's off. I need to find the components for this panel. One's inside the Generator Room (where the fuck is that?) and the other is in the Clock Tower back at the station._

He needed to figure out how to get to this "Generator Room" the note mentioned. He decided to check the office at the exit of the jail block to see if he could find any directions or, better yet, a decent map. Inside the office, there was a computer showing the images the cameras inside the jail block recorded, not of any use now, but he did find a map inside a plastic basket on the wall. _Okay, so the Generator Room is behind one of the doors in the parking garage, but I have no idea how I'll get back to the station since that...giant thing broke the way._

Leon got out of the jail block and saw that the door he needed to go through in the parking garage had a green light on top of it. He looked behind him and saw that the jail block door did also have the same light on top of it. _Did Ada u_ _nlock that? How...strange._

The young man walked towards the door, pushed it, and it opened, clearly unlocked. He quickly walked inside, noticing that the only light in this place came from the emergency ax's compartment. He turned on his flashlight and turned left. The corridor was blocked with some things, including a blue herb Leon quickly grabbed. He could tell something was wrong the moment when he walked inside the kennel and didn't hear the now familiar growl of a zombie. The rookie was almost thankful, but soon an infected dog, similar to the one he had shot earlier, launched itself to its box metal bars and started to bark at him. Close to him, there were some other dogs. Leon killed them all before they could break the bars and get to him, every single shot making him want to cry. _Why did it have to infect the dogs?_

Leon continued to walk and opened the door to the morgue. There was a zombie sitting on the floor, which made some kind of sense because one of the body lockers was missing. Leon shot his head with the shotgun, not wanting the monster to rise and kill him. 

He quickly opened all of the body lockers, grabbing a flash grenade from somewhere too close to a zombie's mouth, a red herb all alone in a body locker, and the Diamond Key. As soon as he had his hands on it, the zombie from inside the same locker as the key fell to the floor. It rose and Leon blew his head open with his shotgun in the blink of an eye, his heart thumping in his chest.

After he exited the morgue, he noticed that the red handle he grabbed earlier fit in a small structure on the wall of the corridor to his right. He put it there and spun it, managing to open the entrance to the generator room.

The rookie opened the door to the Generator Room and quickly took notice of the orange cardboard box on top of one of the metal crates. Leon opened it and saw one of the electric panel components he needed. _Now, I just have to find a way to go back to the station._

He decided to explore the room and found a green herb and some gunpowder. On the back, there was an electric panel. _Maybe turning the power on is just what I need to do to get out of here._ Leon walked towards the back, flipped the switches on the panel a couple of times until the lights. There was a small corridor next to the generator room with a metal door, and light on top of it became green. _Unlocked. Perfect._

The rookie soon regretted his decision when an infected dog came out of nowhere and attacked him. It pinned him to the floor for a couple of moments, but Leon managed to kill it. He continued to run and another two dogs launched themselves at him. One of them missed its target, but the other bit the rookie, making him yell in pain. He grabbed his shotgun and got rid of the two of them.

He turned right and entered the kennel, pausing to stop to breathe for a couple of seconds. The bite wound on his stomach was bleeding and staining his shirt and vest, he needed to find some gauze and first aid spray and deal with it. As he walked, another dog came in through the vents, and Leon shot it with his shotgun before it could reach him.

He opened the door in a hurry and recognized the station. _I made it._ He sat down on the floor to regain his breath, putting one hand against the wound on his stomach. _Shit, this is really bad, I’m losing a lot of blood._

He limped his way up the stairs and into the break room, opening every single locker to see if he could find anything of use. _There’s some ammo, a blue herb, some gunpowder, a fuse...nothing like a medical aid kit._ He looked beside the sink, noticing there was a green and white towel. _This will have to do._ He took off his vest and bloody shirt, grabbed the towel, and put it against the injury, making pressure to stop the bleeding. Feeling himself get drowsy from the loss of blood, Leon lay down on one of the beds. He reached into his hip pouch, feeling sweat start to form on his forehead, crushed the green herb with his hand and spread its pieces on the bite wound. Looking at it for the first time made the rookie want to throw up, but the herb managed to soothe a little bit the pain he was feeling and it started to stop the bleeding. _It won’t do for long, but right now it’s enough._

Leon couldn’t manage to get up because of the drowsiness he felt. He closed his eyes and rested against the bed, quickly drifting off into a quiet, peaceful slumber.

He woke up after a couple of minutes with an urge to vomit and a throbbing shoulder. He rose from the bed in a jolt, running towards the sink and dropping the bloody towel somewhere along the way, and throwing up the small quantity of bile his body could make at the time. _I need something to eat. There are some vending machines in the station, but I don't have any cash on me._ The rookie looked at the bite wound on his stomach. It seemed a little better since it hurt less and wasn't bleeding as much as it was a few moments ago, but Leon knew he'd still have to take a shower and clean it.

Leon put on his shirt and best and stumbled towards the exit of the Break Room. On one of the shelves in front of the door, there were some shotgun cartridges, and he surely needed them to take out the zombies feasting on the dead cop's legs and Elliot himself, whose upper half had become one of those things. He put the fuse in the plan and recognized the familiar setup of the station.

As he walked towards the Main Hall, the first thing he remembered to check was how Marvin was holding up. Leon regretted it immediately because the lieutenant growled at him like one of those **things** and attacked the rookie. Soon, he was just another dead zombie with its head blown wide open, like one of the many others Leon had killed before.

But **this** was different.

This was his friend's blood on his hands, his face, his shirt, and his vest. Leon started shaking. _I killed him...I killed Marvin...Oh God...shit…._ Tears filled Leon's eyes and he just had to sit down and calm himself down. He cried for a while, sitting on where Marvin used to rest, mourning the death of his friend. 

When he managed to rub the tears off his face and continue to work on escaping this place, Leon got up and started walking. He went towards the West Area, through the first corridor he had been in. _I need to make sure if the Records Room door is still locked or open._

He heard a screech just as he closed the door behind him. There was a licker on a nearby wall and a zombie waiting to come in through the window. Leon managed to sneak past the licker, feeling it come closer to him. As the zombie climbed through the window, the rookie checked if the door would open and it wouldn't even budge. He spun around and saw the licker almost touching his feet and the zombie getting closer.

Then, the man whose head was trapped in a hook above them all, which Leon hadn't paid much attention to, fell on the licker’s head. It screamed, loud and infernal, and Leon ran away before the zombie could get its hands on him. The licker was fast, faster than Leon and the zombie, and it managed to get to the young man before he got to the door, cutting his back with its long nails.

Leon opened the door and closed it behind himself, hearing the furious licker scratch it and screech.

”Aah…fuck...fuck…” Leon mumbled, panting. ”Shit, it hurts.”

The young man stumbled his way across the Main Hall, sitting down on one of the leather couches. He couldn't tell if he was bleeding or not and it was too dangerous to take off his shirt and best and check. _Fuck, I hate those things so much._ His head was spinning, his shoulder hurt, his back hurt, and he felt that urge to throw up again.

After regaining his breath, Leon grabbed his map from his hip pouch. _The way to the Clock Tower is broken. The only way through is moving the bookshelves in the library with...something. I’ll manage. The Records Room is still locked and I don't have any keys that look like that. I’ll find it._

Leon got on his feet from where he was sitting and limped towards an unexplored area of the station in the East Side on the second floor. _Hopefully, there’s no licker this time._ He saw that, again, his handle fit perfectly in a metal structure in the wall. After he put it in and spun the handle, he could enter another set of the station. The door to the chief’s office was locked, and some strange noises came from downstairs. 

He decided to go up and into the East Storage Room. There were some herbs and a box of shotgun shells, plus a large gear on top of one of the cardboard boxes inside the room. When he grabbed it, Leon heard the familiar growl of a zombie. There were a couple of them, and he shot both in the head, trying not to remember what happened to Marvin.

He opened the door that led to the balcony and hissed as the cold water from the rain came in contact with the wounds on Leon’s back. He got down the metal stairs, trying to ease the pain he felt along the way. In the middle of the way down, the metal stairs broke and the young man fell on his back. He yelled in pain. _Shit, my shoulder is killing me._

Leon decided to stay put for a while. The bite wound on his stomach and probably his back too started to bleed again and he felt too drowsy to think straight. _I just want to go home._ He looked at his surroundings. The rookie realized that he was near to where that helicopter crashed just a few moments before he talked to Claire. It was on fire and blocking the way. _I’m gonna have to put the fire out if I want to get out of this place. Fortunately for me, there’s a broken water pipe right on top of the helicopter._ He supported himself on his shotgun and managed to get on his feet. There was a yellow handle for him to pull, and he imagined that it would make the water go through the pipe on top of the helicopter.

If he thought he was soaked before the rain, he sure was now, because the handle made the water fall straight on his body. Leon was shivering, it was too cold, he was too wet, his stomach and his shoulder hurt so bad, and he had to control the urge to vomit again.

After a while, he managed to go down the stairs, hearing some zombies trying to break the door that led to the Boiler Room. He grabbed the two green herbs lying behind the stairs and killed both zombies. As he entered the smaller room within the Boiler Room, he noticed just the key he needed to get inside the Records Room glued to a whiteboard. Leon signed in happiness. _Perfect._

When he exited the Boiler Room, Leon took notice of another yellow handle. _R and L. Left and right. I guess it changes the pipe the water comes through._ He turned that handle, supported himself on the wall to go up the stairs, and turned the other lever. Now, the fire was out, and, hopefully, he could make it to the other side of the corridor.

As he walked towards the helicopter crash, an enormous figure moved the helicopter aside. Leon sighed in happiness. _Help has arrived and I’m getting out of this place_ **_alive_ ** _and I’ll get to see my cat again…_

The thing’s fist connected with Leon’s jaw, and he was sent flying to the other side of the hall. The rookie groaned in pain. _This sure doesn’t help my situation. My back hurts so much…_ His shoulder throbbed and the urge to vomit returned. That enormous monster walked towards him and raised its other fist to punch him again. Leon managed to dodge it and he quickly grabbed a flash grenade from his belt, throwing it towards the beast.

While the monster was stunned, the young man ran back towards the Boiler Room, adrenaline numbing the pain for a few moments.


	3. The Tyrant

He ran across the roof, just managing to turn sideways to run down the stairs when slipped on the wet floor. He banged his head three times on the steps and his vision started getting woozier and woozier. Leon could barely get up from where he was lying on the wet ground. From where he was, the young man could see the entrance to the Boiler Room, and maybe he could get there from here before that thing reached him, but, as soon as he supported himself on his arms, every part of his body throbbed, his consciousness slipping further and further.

Leon managed to put himself in a sitting position just next to the stairs, grunting when the bite wound on his stomach hurt even more because of it. He tried to stop the bleeding with one of his hands, and his body was just screaming at him to fall asleep, to get some warm clothes, to take a warm bath with lavender-scented bath bombs, get dried, bandage his wounds and just go to sleep, but he was too far away from his apartment to do just that. 

He closed his eyes, feeling the raindrops touch his skin. Leon was cold, it was so cold, he just wanted some hot cocoa and spend some quality time with his cat. Time seemed to stop as he stood there, beaten up to a pulp with every single one of his wounds bleeding, his eyes closed just as sleep began to crawl on every fiber of his being. On top of it all, his jaw also hurt a lot, the place where he was hit by that monster becoming an enormous purple bruise.

He wondered about Claire, if she was alright or if she was just as beaten up as he was. Leon hoped she had found a way out of this place way before him, left him behind because he knew he would be dead the second that monster laid hands on him.

The tears on his face mixed with the water of the never-ending rain, and he slowly opened his eyes, seeing that giant monster walk down the stairs. And it walked very fucking slowly like it wanted to mock Leon. Like it wanted to rub it in his face that he couldn’t go anywhere, so the monster could take its sweet sweet time coming after him. Leon looked away from it, wishing that it would make the beast go away.

Leon closed his eyes again and heard the steps getting closer and then stopping completely. A loud thud and the rookie opened his eyes to the beast, who had kneeled in front of him. _It's so tall that even when it's on its knees it still looms over me._ He looked at its grey face, full of wrinkles, and stared into its lifeless white eyes. It slowly approached Leon, stopping by his neck and, of all the things it could have done, it smelled the rookie and slowly backed away again. _It’s fucking taunting me. I’m about to die, and this fucking thing is taunting me._ It only made Leon cry more.

“Please,” he begged, voice strained and quiet, his jaw throbbing with every word before a coughing fit took over his body. “Please...please don’t kill me,” he said before tears flooded his eyes again. 

It stared at Leon for a few moments. The rookie hoped it was considering to let him live, that maybe he’d get to go home after this mess. But then it closed a hand around the man’s neck and squeezed slowly, prolonging Leon’s suffering.

He closed his eyes. He was so fucking tired of this mess. He cried out with what little breath he had in him, tears streaming down his face hurriedly. _I’m going to die now in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. I hope Claire will be alright._ The lack of oxygen combined with the lack of decent food and the loss of blood made Leon lose his consciousness in a matter of seconds. 

When he woke up, he expected to be in the afterlife, greeted by whatever expected him on the other side. Instead, Leon was inside the police station, being carried somewhere. He fully opened his eyes to see exactly what was going on and noticed that that enormous thing he saw earlier was carrying him carefully, trying not to drop him as it went up the stairs. _Oh, fuck. Shit. This thing really wants me to suffer, doesn’t it?_

He felt like a toddler in its hold, feeling the creature’s enormous hands on his thighs as it changed Leon’s position, so he wouldn't fall. Suddenly, it put one of its hands on Leon’s butt, still supporting him, and opened a door. As it walked inside, the beast shielded the rookie’s head, so he wouldn't bump it on the door frame.

With more care than Leon could have ever imagined coming from a monster, it set the rookie down on one of the benches of the men’s locker room. It stared into the young man’s blue eyes for a few moments, before a gloved hand held his face carefully and rubbed at the tear tracks on his face and at the bruises on his jaw and neck like it was trying to apologize. Its hands traveled along the human’s body carefully, but he hissed when they came in contact with his shoulder and his stomach.

Then, out of nowhere, it pulled on the human’s Kevlar vest, clearly wanting it off.

“Hey, now, stop it!” Leon exclaimed, and the creature did just that. “Do I really need to take it off?” the creature nodded.

Leon did as he was told to, scared that if he wouldn't it would kill him. Then, the beast started fumbling with the buttons on the human’s shirt, but its fingers were too big. The young man unbuttoned his shirt, letting the monster take it off him. It quickly took notice of his wounds, the bite in his stomach, the scratches on his back and a small wound on his shoulder that looked like someone had peeled the skin off there. _How did this get here?_

Then, the tyrant pulled on his pants, asking without words for Leon to take his pants off and the human really had to put his foot down:

“Shit, I’m not... I’m not taking my clothes off! This is a dangerous place, I’d be defenseless, and I don’t wanna be naked in front of you!” 

The tyrant pointed to the shower room and did a gesture that looked like someone cleaning themselves, and Leon understood. He needed to clean his wounds before they were infected. It grabbed a towel that was folded in the corner of the room, on top of a metal cart, and gave it to Leon, walking outside, as if understanding the human needed privacy.

Leon took off the rest of his clothes and walked inside the shower that was already on. He kept the towel and his trusted Matilda within a close range in case anything decided to surprise him during his much-needed shower. 

It was a great idea, actually, he soon realized after feeling how hot the water was compared to his soaked clothes and his cold body. And an even better one when he discovered the plastic bag with soap bars and shampoo bottles just next to him, and all of them had a wonderful smell.

It turned out not to be that great of an idea when he found out that the eight-foot-tall beast that had been chasing him (and suddenly changed its mind and started to take care of him) didn’t understand the human concept of privacy since it kneeled behind Leon and watched carefully as he took a shower. The human was embarrassed, to say the least, but the monster didn’t seem to recognize the other’s feeling about it, handing him the towel when he was finished. 

Then, it got on its feet signaling for Leon to go first inside the locker room and the human noticed the fist aid spray bottles and bandages lying about on the bench. As soon as Leon sat down, it sprayed the wound on the human’s shoulder, then the one on his stomach, and then the ones on his back. After that, it bandaged them slowly and carefully, taking notice of the man’s reactions to its touch, trying its best not to hurt him.

They stared at each other for a while, their faces inches apart. The human reached out to touch the other’s face, feeling the outline of the wrinkles there. It closed its eyes slowly, letting Leon explore his face as long as he wanted to, feeling the rookie’s small hands (well, compared to its own) touch his ears, the back of his neck, his lips. And, if it wasn’t an eight-foot-tall monster, Leon could swear the creature leaned into his touch. 

“Thank you. For not killing me. And helping me.” It grabbed Leon’s clothes from the floor, helping the young man get dressed. “Why, though? Why are you helping me?” it shrugged, helping him to put on his shirt and trying very carefully to close the buttons in Leon’s shirt. “Are you coming with me?” Leon asked, just as he finished putting his vest and pants on, and it nodded.

Leon smiled at it and the creature stared at him, confused. Then, out of nowhere, it tried to imitate the movement, showing the young man its sharp white teeth, not a pleasant view when combined with its light-grey eyes that always seemed to be widened. The rookie laughed and the tyrant held his hands to help him get on his feet.

As they arrived in the southwest hallway, with the tyrant helping the rookie cop with every step he took along the way, Leon took notice of the licker that had clawed him earlier. It was eating the insides of a zombie, the same one that almost bit him. It turned to their direction when it heard the door open, and the tyrant shielded the human from its attack as it launched across the room, and the licker clawed on its clothed chest, instead of Leon’s. 

Then, the tyrant, who didn’t even flinch when the blind monster attacked it, grabbed the licker by the head and squeezed, making it screech louder, clearly in pain, until it was dead. Leon's heart was beating fast, thumping loudly in his ears, and he couldn't believe what he just had seen. The creature, sensing the human’s fear, placed softly a gloved hand on the smaller one’s back, trying to calm him down. They continued walking towards the Records Room and the human's hands shook so much, he needed the tyrant's help to unlock the door with the key he found.

“Th-thank you.”

Leon opened the door slowly and let out a shaky breath when he didn't see any zombies in the area. The tyrant followed him inside, and they scouted the room for supplies and any important items he'd need. He found a handle that seemed to match with whatever he needed to get the shelves in the library down and move them, while the tyrant grabbed a grenade and some gunpowder.

They left the room and headed towards the library. The tyrant stopped him just as they reached the stairs to the second floor and extended its arms, offering to carry Leon up. The human dismissed it, but the tyrant supported him through every step, with one enormous hand on the small of Leon's back and one enormous arm serving as support for him.

When he reached the library, a zombie launched itself at Leon’s neck, only to be stopped by the enormous tyrant, that grabbed the zombie by its head and squeezed it until it exploded. It guided Leon inside slowly, with a hand on his back, and prepared to shield the rookie cop if any other zombies decided to make themselves known.

Leon used the handle he found to get the shelves in the library down, and the tyrant moved them to form a bridge to the door that would lead them to the clock tower. The giant helped the human to go up the stairs again, and he opened the door with a relieved sigh.

They walked down the corridor and, just as they were about to reach the clock tower, a zombie growled and grabbed Leon. Just as it was about to bite the human in the neck, the tyrant grabbed it by its head and killed it, then throwing its corpse at another zombie at the other side of the station’s third floor. Leon opened the door to the clock tower room and took notice of the orange box close to the bell.

“Hey, can you reach that?” Leon asked the tyrant. It nodded and grabbed the box from where it was, handing it to the rookie cop. “Thank you, aahhh…” he trailed off, noticing he didn’t know the creature’s name. “What...what is... Well, I mean, do you have a name? Or maybe something I can call you?” 

The tyrant nodded and slowly took its fedora off, exposing its bald (and surprisingly smooth) head, and it gave it to Leon, pointing at a tag hanging from it. The human held it carefully in his hands and read slowly:

_T-00 Tyrant. Code-name: Mr. X._

“Mr. X,” Leon said out loud, the name seeming strange on his lips. “I can’t call you ‘mister’, it’s way too formal, so X it is,” the human smiled. “That is a fitting name for you. Well, my name is Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy. I don’t know if you can talk, but…” he trailed off, feeling X’s stare piercing into his soul. “I just thought that you should know.”

It blinked slowly at him, staring. Then, out of nowhere, it placed a large hand on top of the human’s head, and pet him slowly and carefully, like it was afraid to hurt Leon. It was still rough because he was dealing with an eight-feet-tall, non-human creature, but the gesture made him smile nonetheless, and X showed him its teeth in return.

“Hey, X,” Leon called, making the tyrant look at him. And he was about to say something when he started feeling woozy, his shoulder hurting. The human knew he was going to throw up, there was no way to stop it now, and he managed just to turn around, his back facing X before he threw up on the wooden floor, and everything went dark.


End file.
